


Praise Me

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Past Abuse, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: One of the moments in Keldar's past as he recalls his relationship with his old patron; Daemith.
Relationships: Daemith/Keldar
Kudos: 1





	Praise Me

The harsh pull of the leash made Keldar come to life as he flinched beneath the strength used to pull him towards the man. "Wake up," came a voice that forced his eyes open as they swam with confusion. His head was pounding in pain, his body aching from bruises that littered his flesh. "You know...you wouldn't be in so much pain if you'd just listen to me when I asked you to do something."

"But Master Daemith...I did," he protested only to have his jaw be gripped in a painfully hard manner.

"Did I say you could talk?" Daemith asked before sighing. "It seems I need to train you better than your father did. You still don't learn sometimes. You know...I don't like hurting you, but you make it difficult not to." That harsh grip loosens into a gentle stroking manner against Keldar's cheek. "I just want you to behave and do what I ask. All I wanted was for you to get me something to eat, and you bring me back something as simple as bread and butter? When I ask you to do something, I expect the best from you. Not for you to be so lazy...do you understand me?"

Keldar nodded weakly, ears downward as Daemith stopped stroking his jaw. "Yes...Master Daemith."

"Good boy," he praised, standing up, the leash still held loosely in his hand. "I care about you, but you really must listen...as I said before. I do not enjoy hurting you...you're a good piece of property and I hate to waste something that can be of use to me."

Keldar nodded in acknowledgment. He knew better than to make a comment. Daemith continued, "Now...since one of the others had to take care of me, I think it's time you went and got dressed. I expect you to put on a show and keep me company this evening, do you understand?"

Keldar shivered and nodded. "Yes, Master Daemith."

"Good, now run along and come back when you find something that will hopefully suit my needs...unless you want to be beaten unconscious again. If so, that can be arranged." He smirked as Keldar flinched before releasing his leash. "Go."

Keldar quickly scampered off, heart beating wildly in his chest out of fear and concern. He hated to disappoint Daemith. He honestly tried his best, but he had no idea how to cook which limited his options and thus resulted in his failing...again. It seemed lately that although he would try his best or would finish a task, it was never good enough for the high elf. He always wanted more or something even better. Perhaps it was just excuses to give him reason to beat Keldar. He shook his head at the thought. 

Master Daemith loved and cared for him. Even though he hurt him, he always came back and treated him well by the end of the night. He even went as far as to give him the privilege to sleep with him when so easily he could throw him aside and force him to sleep on the floor. Plus, he really enjoyed when his Master praised him when he managed to do a good job. He smiled slightly as he got to his room, a little nervous as he shifted through his clothes. He would earn Daemith's praise tonight. It was one thing he always chased along with completing his bond. All he wanted was his praise, love, and affection, and Keldar swore he would get it as he picked an outfit out and got ready to get changed for the night.


End file.
